Sweet Remorse
by Hime-chii o.O
Summary: Lili didn't regret what happened. She just wanted to forget it. But how can she forget when she's carrying evidence that it did happen? And how can he be so calm with the sudden turn of events? Does he want this? Or does he only feel responsible? R
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, this fan fic was based from a picture that I saw. I saw this sweet picture of Jin and Lili while searching for Tekken pictures and it immediately gave me an idea for a story. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it turns out, that it needed to be divided into chapters since it is such a long story.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story, even if you're not a fan of LilixJin.**

**This story is actually set 5 years later. Lili is 21 and Jin is 26. 5 years gap isn't so bad, so I learned to appreciate this couple, since they are so different yet so the same. Ex. Lili has no mom and Jin has no mom. They're father's are owner's of huge companies and if you study their skills closely, they look almost the same and move almost the same.**

**So here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Katsuhiro Harada has all the rights of Tekken and I am just a mere fan who writes the dumb fan fics.  
**

* * *

It was new day. The sun was streaming through the window and hit Lili's hair making them glisten like gold early in the morning. Her innocent and angelic face glowed when the light touched it softly, making her grumble silently at the warmth.

She rolled over to her side and felt another presence beside her bed. Thinking that it was her teddy bear, she put her arms around it and cuddled it to her chest. Her teddy moved and did the same. Only this time, it caressed the fine strands of hair on her head. She could feel it breathing on top of her head and she could feel the warmth that it emits through its skin. Lili was shocked and puzzled at the same time. She carefully fluttered her eyes open and saw the person that she hated the most and wanted to kill.

"It's about time you wake up." He told her as his amber eyes stared into the very soul of her cerulean orbs.

Lili's eyes widened in shock. On impulse, he pushed her off the bed and sat up. "What are you doing in my room!" She screamed while pointing an accused finger at him. She caught a good glimpse of his bare chest and…Suddenly, she felt a sudden chill and it was as if the room got colder. She looked down on herself and found that she wasn't wearing anything. She screamed and pulled the covers up so that she could hide her naked figure. "Oh my god! What did you do to me!" She screeched.

"You were the one who barged in my room last night." Jin told her with a plain face. He stood up and grabbed his boxers on the floor.

Lili watched him eagerly as he pulled up his boxers. Her eyes roamed around the room and remembered the event that happened last night.

A 21 year old Lili had come to Jin Kazama to ask him to reform the contract with his father's oil company, since she was the one who destroyed it in the first place. It was supposed to be returned to Heihachi, but the old coot died in his own grandson's hands leaving him to run the company. Kazuya could have inherited the company, but Jin had to assassinate him first before he could assassinate him. So basically, Jin Kazama was the one running the Mishima Zaibatsu. Much to Lili's dismay of course, since her father pleaded her to reform a contract with the company when the war was over and Jin had the devil under-control.

Jin arrived joining her in the lobby and discussing contract details with her, he denied it and left her alone. But Lili wasn't the type to not get what she wants, so she looked for his room, barged right in and told him straight to his face that he eithers reform the contract with his father's company or he dies. They ended up fighting inside his room until it came to a point that the temperature heated up and Jin had Lili pinned to a wall. Instead of delivering the final blow, he ended up staring into her eyes making him kiss her passionately.

Lili closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She remembered pain, blood and screaming, but she really remembered the pleasure that followed after the pain. The memory was so crystal clear that it made her throat dry just thinking of it. It felt so nice, but she didn't want to admit that to him.

"I'll rethink it." Jin muttered after zipping his pants.

Lili looked up and stared at him and immediately knew what he was talking about. "Great." She exclaimed before leaving the bed and taking the covers with her. She picked up her clothes off the floor and put them on in a swift movement since she didn't want Jin to see more of her, even if he did the other night.

Jin just watched her as she buttoned her blouse and put her boots back on. He had to admit, she was damn sexy. She had curves in all the right places and her legs were so flawless and long. He admired her the minute they met each other at KOIFT, but got extremely disappointed when he found out she wanted to kill him on her second tournament. She was spoiled and childish, but she was good-natured and feisty.

"Let's not speak about this again." Lili muttered when she finally put on her last boot. Without hearing a reply, she walked towards his door and turned the knob. "Just contact me if you made the decision of reforming a contract with my father." And with that, she walked out the door and closed it tight behind her.

Jin stared at the door a few seconds, as if she was gonna enter it again. But since he knew that she was probably on the stairs by now, he turned to his bed and was about to go back to sleep when he saw blood stains on the sheets. "The perfect night to choose white sheets." He muttered losing the need to sleep again, but he did smile to himself knowing that he was her first time.

"You're finally home Miss Lili." Sebastian greeted when Lili stepped out of the limo.

"Yes. I'm just glad the chauffeur didn't leave when I didn't come out of the Kazama household." Lili said before taking the first step on the stairs that led to the mansions huge double doors.

"Darling!" Mr. Rochefort greeted on the doorway. His arms where open for a hug and an expression of relief was present on his face.

"Father!" Lili exclaimed before running gracefully up the stairs and into the open arms of his father.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" He asked her when they broke the hug.

"I had to wait for Mr. Kazama to arrive from a meeting. He didn't arrive until this morning though, so his maids got me acquainted in the guest room." She lied.

"I'm just glad you came home dear." His father told her. "What did he say by the way?"

"He'll think of it." Lili told him before entering the mansion gracefully.

"Splendid!" He exclaimed and turned to Sebastian. "Don't you think so too Sebastian?"

"Absolutely sire." Sebastian replied with a satisfied smile.

Lili on the other hand, wasn't as happy as her father and butler. She was devastated because of what happened with her and Jin and she was also disappointed that she had to lie to her father. She just wanted to forget everything and hoped that Jin would too.

When Lili got to her room, the phone on her bedside table rang. She went to it and picked it up. "Lili speaking."

"So how was the meeting with the devil last night?" Asuka's voice ringed on the other line.

Yes, Asuka called Lili. After the war and the death of the Devil Gene they had settled their differences and became friends. Best friends even. They were complete opposites, but it turns out they had one thing in common; they both hated Jin. This led to the decision of destroying him together. It didn't turn out too well since they found out that his intentions weren't that bad at all. Though they still hated him for his arrogance and pride, they found a new respect for him.

Lili approached the door and checked the halls if anyone were there. She closed the door and sat on her bed. "Asuka, I just lost my virginity to your cousin last night."

The other line was silent for a long time. Lili didn't dare break the silence since she knew Asuka was too shocked to speak. "What!" She shrieked when she finally recoiled from the shock. "Does your father know about this? Lili, of all the men in the world why him?"

"I don't know. Let's just forget about it okay?" Lili pleaded.

"Okay. Let's pretend it never happened." Asuka replied.

"Asuka, you, I and Jin are the only ones who know about this. And I hope it will stay that way."

"Hai." Asuka replied and hang up.

Lili sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Just forget it ever happened." She told herself before returning the phone back on her bed-side.

"So how's your father's enterprise?" Asuka asked Lili when they sat down on her bed.

They just finished a few rounds of sparring and decided to take a rest in her bedroom while they waited for lunch to be ready. Sparring sessions is one of the things that Lili looks forward to every end of the week. It was fun when she was doing it with Asuka, since she never really held back. Sometimes she'd even invite Xiaoyu and Alissa over to join them. She could invite the other girls that joined KOIFT, but most of them are very busy. Especially Julia, who was working on a lab.

"It's been doing great since Jin decided to reform the contract 2 weeks ago." Lili replied while taking off her gloves and setting it on top of the bed.

Asuka leaned on her arms for support and stared at the ceiling. "That's good news then." She told her.

Lili shrugged and was about to say something when she suddenly felt a sudden coil in her stomach. She felt sick and her breakfast was starting to go the wrong the way. Her silky pink sheets were about to be stained if she didn't dash to the bathroom in time.

Asuka followed suit and stood on the bathroom door as she watched Lili throw up on the toilet seat. It looked as if she was gonna vomit all of her intestines out.

"Are you okay?" She asked once Lili wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Must be food poisoning. I ate a lot this morning." She reasoned standing up.

"Are you sure about that? Doesn't you chef check the food that they are about to feed you?" She asked with a suspicious look.

"He must have forgotten to check it." Lili told her before flushing the toilet and going out of the bathroom. If she didn't mature enough these past years, she would have fired the chef that gave her food poisoning. But in all the years that she was fighting in KOIFT, she realized that it was ridiculous to fire people who probably didn't mean to do things that displeased her.

Asuka followed Lili and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're all right?" She asked again.

Lili snorted in a cute way that only she can accomplish. "Yes Asuka. I'm fine. Just a bit tired from all the sparring, that's all."

Asuka didn't believe it though. Something about Lili's movements, made her look off. She didn't move as graceful as she usually does and she was holding her bed post for support. "Lili, I think we should take you to a doctor…"

Lili shook her head no and felt really dizzy now. "No…w-we don't need a…"

"Lili!" Asuka ran to her friend who was already lying still on the floor. She picked her up and checked her vital signs. She was breathing evenly, that's good. But she needed to call for help. "Sebastian!" Asuka yelled frantically as she dashed out of Lili's room to find Sebastian.

They took Lili to the nearest hospital and asked the doctor to see if she was okay. They waited a bit as they ran a few tests on Lili.

When the doctor finally came out, they were shocked to hear the news that he was about to tell them.

"She's pregnant." He told them plainly.

"What!" Asuka shrieked.

"Your friend was just over-worked and she fainted from fatigue. She's fine though, so is the baby."

"Miss Lili is with child? " Sebastian muttered looking into the distance obviously shocked to hear the news. He didn't know whether he should be happy for the young miss, or be disappointed since she didn't tell him.

"Where is she?" Asuka asked.

"She's resting now, but she'll be fine." The doctor replied.

Asuka didn't waste any more time and headed directly to the room where they kept Lili.

She was lying there on the bed, looking so innocent. Right on cue, she fluttered her eyes open and was greeted by Asuka's fuming face. She tried to sit up, but still felt a bit dizzy.

"Don't worry Lili, I'll make sure he won't survive this." Asuka said the minute Lili was upright.

"Won't survive what?" Lili asked confused.

Asuka took a deep breath and broke the news to Lili. "You're pregnant with Jiin's baby. I mean who else would be the father of that child?"

Lili spaced out. She was pregnant. With the baby of the very person she wanted to kill. Questions started to stream on her head. How will she break the news to her father? Or worse, her father?

"If you want an abor– " Asuka started, but Lili cut her off.

"No." She told her.

"But– "

"But, no. I am not gonna kill my baby Asuka. I don't care if the father of this innocent child is the very person I wanted to kill in the first place. All I know is that, I am going to nourish and love him/her."

Asuka sighed. "Okay." She finally said. "But you do realize we have to tell the devil right?"

"Yes. I do." She replied calmly.

"You're with child miss?" Sebastian interrupted.

Lili looked up to meet her beloved butler's eyes. "Yes. Unfortunately, Jin Kazama is the father."

"You didn't wait for him till morning. Am I right?"

Lili sighed. "No. He was there when I came." She finally admitted.

"Goodness. We have to tell your father and Mr. Kazama now." Sebastian suggested.

"Me and Asuka will do it later."

"Best of luck miss." Sebastian told them.

"Great then." Mr. Rochefort exclaimed and shook Jin's hand. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"It's not necessary." He replied and gathered his things from the desk of Mr. Rochefort. "I'll be on my way."

"Nonsense. I insist Jin; you must join us for dinner." Mr. Rochefort offered once more.

Jin stared into his eyes and couldn't deny it, so he nodded his head.

He wanted to see Lili again and see how she was doing. That was the main reason why he agreed to discuss the upcoming projects on the Rochefort manor. But much to his disappointment when he found out that Lili had gone for a check-up. He'll try once more to try and see her during dinner with Mr. Rochefort.

"Splendid! I'll have Giovanni prepare his best dish." Mr. Rochefort then put his arms around Jin and walked out of his office together.

When they descended down the stairs, they saw Asuka and Sebastian guiding Lili inside the manor.

"I told you I'm fine." Lili reassured them.

"Hello dear. How was your trip to the doctor?"

Lili's eyes shot at Jin and gave him a look that almost resembled longing. But it suddenly turned into a sour look when she realized she was staring at him like that. The scowl that his cousin gave him made him feel even worse.

"I have news for you." Lili answered to her father's question.

"Tell us after during dinner dear." He suggested and descended down the stairs to head to the dining room.

"Perfect." Lili muttered and turned to Asuka. "Care to join us?"

"Of course." Asuka replied.

They both followed Jin and Lili's father on the dining room and took a seat on the wide table. Once the food was served, they all ate silently.

"So what was that new Lili?" Her father asked patting his mouth with a napkin.

Lili pushed her plate away and sighed. She turned to Asuka, then to his father then Jin. Her eyes lingered on him for a bit making him uneasy. He picked up his glass of water and drank the liquid. Lili narrowed her eyes at him before turning her attention back to his father. "I'm pregnant." She said plainly.

Jin choked on his water and was coughing uncontrollably. Asuka had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at his cousin.

"Oh. When did you find out?" Mr. Rochefort asked, not sounding the bit surprised.

Lili was shocked at the tone of his father. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? Heaven's no. You are 21 and the heir to Rochefort enterprises. I think you're stable enough for a child." He told her almost to enthusiastically. "So who's the father?" He ask leaning in with interest.

"You're business partner. The one who's joining us for dinner tonight and the one who just choked on his water a while ago." Lili said sarcastically.

Mr. Rochefort was silent for a bit. He stood up from his seat and placed a hand on Jin's shoulder. "Can we talk?"

Jin didn't utter a single word and stood up. He followed Mr. Rochefort out of the dining room and into the lobby.

"What do you think are they talking about?" Asuka aske din a low voice.

"I don't know." Lili answered truthfully. "I guess we can't do anything but wait."

Asuka looked around. "Here?"

Lili stood up. "No." She said. "Let's take the stairs in the kitchen. That way we won't disturb them when we walk by the lobby."

"Hai." Asuka replied before following Lili.

Lili had told Amelia to tell her father that she and Asuka will be in her room if he needed them. After that she proceeded to her room, tugging Asuka with her.

"So what's the name?" Asuka asked as she sat crossed-legged on Lili's bed.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet." Lili told her matter-of-factly while she brushed her golden strands.

Lili had thought of names the minute she found out she was pregnant. Of course she hoped it would be a girl, since she wanted to teach it ballet and fighting. So she only came up with female names like: Charisma, Lillian, Sherwood and Michaela

Asuka and Lili went silent for minute before they heard a knock on Lili's door. "It's open." Lili called out and her father stepped in with Jin following behind.

"Are you keeping the baby dear?" Mr. Rochefort asked.

"Yes. I'm old enough, so yes." Lili plainly replied.

"Then I'll help you raise it." Jin suggested.

"What? No. I can raise my child by myself." Lili defended.

"Might I remind you dear, it is also Jin's child. So he can raise it with you if he wants too." Mr. Rochefort said.

Lili narrowed her eyes at Jin. Based from what she saw, the Mishima's had this tendency to hate blood relatives, specifically their off-springs. The three generation of the Mishima's had tried to kill each other, but the third generation won eventually. Lili didn't want to take the risk, but Jin seemed different from his grandfather and father…so Lili nodded her head.

"Wonderful then! I'll Sebastian pack your things and transfer them to Jin's household." Mr. Rochefort exclaimed before closing the door to Lili's room.

"Wait! What!" Too late though the door was already closed.

Lili turned her head to Asuka. "Am I gonna live with him?"

Asuka just simply shrugged as an answer. "Sounds like it."

* * *

**How was it? tell me what you think by reviewing. Even if you're not logged in, you can still review anonymously. Just click the button under this phrase.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm sorry for taking a long time to update. That was because I was extremely busy with school. To be honest with you guys, I already finished this chapter weeks ago. I planned to post this a week after posting the story, but got totally irritated because our internet crashed. Again.**

**Well, I'm just glad I posted this chappie. Sorry if it's a bit lame though. Plus I'm gonna be doing a lot of time skips from now on.**

**Here you go guys! Enjoy chapter 2 of Sweet Remorse!**

**Disclaimer: I'm waiting...waiting...nothing...I still don't own Tekken nor do I have the money to buy it from Harada. Still a mere fan.**

* * *

Lili stared at the whole room. It was big and decorated just to suit her taste. There was a huge queen sized bed in the middle of the room that had long posts and a graceful canopy that draped over the head of the bed. A plasma TV was placed on one corner faced by a white and red leather love seat so that she could lounge around whenever she wanted. Two doors where on the left wall and Lili assumed that the glass sliding door was the bathroom and the white double doors was the closet. There was a white rug decorated with roses in the middle of the floor and a bookcase in another corner that was stacked with books that were written in French (c/o of her father). The white and red silk sheets of the bed matched the closed curtains on the windows that taunted her and reminded her of her ensemble when she first joined the KOIFT.

It was so fully-furnished, that chills crept up on Lili's spine. A desk with a fully-equipped computer can also be found on one corner and she guessed that it already has internet.

She sighed and headed to the bed. She sat on it and found that it was soft. She moved her left hand on her abdomen and sighed. "You know, I wish you'd grow up to be like you're father." She started. "He's strong-willed and caring. I just hope you won't be as ignorant as he is."

"Well, I never thought you actually thought of me as strong-willed and caring." A voice interrupted on the door.

Lili looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear me say you were also ignorant? And obnoxious, and arrogant, and doesn't know how to knock. " She stood up from the bed and walked towards him. She grabbed hold of the knob and attempted to close the door on him.

Jin pushed the door the opposite direction in order to prevent Lili from closing it. "This is my house right?" He reasoned.

Sure this was his house, but Lili still had the right to this room that he gave to her. But she can't do anything about it now can she? So, she just cocked her eyebrow and heaved a heavy sigh. "What do you want?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

Jin smirked. "Just wanted to see if you were settled." He looked pass Lili in order to see her room.

"Wasn't I settled before I got here? I mean you and father did take all of my clothes from my closet and transferred it here." Lili told him matter-of-factly. But then her expression suddenly changed as a question popped in her mind. "By the way, how did you build this room so fast?" She asked.

He simply smirked and said, "I know people." And with that final say, he turned around so that she faced his back and attempted to leave. Lili was getting ready to close the door when he turned his head to an angle to the left so that he could see her. "Oh, and dinner's ready."

Lili was surprised. He wanted her to have dinner with him? Well, he didn't want him to rejoice just like that. "I'm not hungry." She told him flatly.

Jin turned around to face her. He stared at her suspiciously before saying, "Don't pregnant women have cravings?"

True enough Lili was craving for a huge chocolate cake topped with freshly cut strawberries. She wanted it to have chocolate chips and five small drops of whip cream on the edges smouldered with strawberry syrup. Lots and lots of strawberry syrup. It was weird since she was never really that specific on the food she wanted to eat. But at this time, it's like she wanted every tiny bit and detail to be perfect.

"I thought so." He said before leaving her there and closing the door behind him after.

Lili puffed her cheeks. "Says you. No way am I gonna show up to your dinner tonight." She stuck her tongue at the door childishly and turned around like a spoiled brat. She held her head high with pride and crossed her arms across her chest. She stood like this for a few second until she caught a glimpse of a full-body mirror.

She dropped her arms and approached the mirror carefully. She stared at herself for a few seconds and saw her 16 year-old self standing there.

Compared to herself 5 years ago, she was different, yet still the same. She grew 2 inches more and now she was exactly 5 foot 11. One more inch and she'll be a six-footer. She didn't really want that to happen though. At that rate, she'll look like a sky scrapper if she stood next to her best friend.

She ditched her usual ensemble and wore different types of clothes every day c/o the modelling agencies that she works with. But of course, her silk Victorian dress, black and red ascot tie and go-go boots can still be found inside her closet since it became a favorite of some of her fans. Her hair though, was still long, golden and fine. The same with her face. It matured a bit to match her age, but it was still angelic to look at.

Lili stared at her face for a long time and wondered how her baby would look like. Will the baby take up her angelic features? Or Jin's chiselled and perfectly sculptured face? Thinking of Jin, why did she suddenly feel this sudden attachment to him? She hated him so much before, but is it because of this baby that made her feel soft for him? That's ridiculous. She's only been pregnant for 2 weeks and 3 days. But maybe it was because she knew that he was the father of the child. Is that why she agreed to live in with him in the first place? She could have protested to her lungs and threatened them, but she just simply agreed.

Lili faced her palms and buried her face in them. "What's happening to me?" She asked herself when her cell phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and checked the caller I.D. Her lips curved into a smile when she knew that the person who was calling could really comfort her at this time.

She pressed the answer button and pressed the phone on her left ear. "Asuka?"

"You sound down. Did he do anything to you?" Asuka asked the minute Lili answered the phone.

Lili shook her head as if Asuka was right in front of her. "No. He just offered me dinner." She replied.

Asuka laughed on the other line. "Let me guess. You denied it?"

Lili chuckled. Asuka knew her so well. "Yes. But I'm craving for a chocolate cake with strawberries Asuka. I want to eat cake." She left the mirror and decided to sit on top of her bed to keep talking to Asuka.

"Should I go there and bring you one?"

"No. If you come for a visit bringing a cake he'll ask who it's for." Lili explained and tilted her head up to stare at the ceiling.

"So? I'll tell him it's for you then." She replied plainly.

"Asuka…" Lili started. She crossed her legs and transferred the phone on her right hand before continuing. "I told him I'm not hungry. What will he think if you brought a huge cake and left with nothing?"

Asuka sighed. "Oh well. It's your choice right?" She asked, but Lili could hear Asuka muttering about her pride.

"Yes. I have to go now Asuka. Come visit me sometime."

Before Asuka could answer, Lili pressed the disconnect button and pocketed her phone. She sighed and stayed still for a while until her stomach grumbled indicating that she was hungry. Her craving for cake increased some more and now she wanted pineapple. This was surprising because she hates the taste of pineapples. If she got stuck on a deserted island and got 20 sacks of pineapples to survive, she'd rather get eaten by sharks. Hypothetically of course.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She was trying hard to resist until her stomach gave another grumble. She opened her eyes and sighed in defeat. "I guess one dinner won't hurt." She remarked before pushing herself up from the bed to go to the dining room.

*3 weeks later. (a/n: I'm gonna do this every time there's a time skip)*

Lili had been living with Jin for 3 weeks now, and so far their relationship hasn't progressed a bit. That was because Jin wasn't always at home and Lili tends to go out of the house and work. Though Jin always came home early for dinner, Lili always ate at Asuka's or at some restaurant to satisfy her cravings.

But for Lili, now was the last day of work. For now at least. She had to tell Kayla, her manager, about her pregnancy. Dinner at a Chinese restaurant seemed to be the perfect place to start. So she took her to Marshall Law's five star restaurant a few blocks from the agency they were working on. Usually it was hard to get reservations, but Lili and Law go way back to the tournament, so it was perfectly easy.

People were dining silently on their respected tables and she and her manager were too. Of course the stares and fingers pointed at them could not be avoided since everyone knew her. She was Emilie de Rochefort, the Monegasque model that works for the top modelling agencies in the world. Only two years on the job and already, she appeared on the cover of many popular magazines and became the first face of many runway shows. She also appeared on a few commercials and did guest appearances in TV shows. People tend to describe her as a goddess because of her beauty and some thinks she's just plainly spoiled. Of course, Lili didn't really want to be model. Her real passion was fighting and competing. But ever since the last King of Iron Fist Tournament, her father made her promise that she won't fight anymore. So she took up modelling since she didn't have anything better to do.

After patting her mouth with a napkin her manager already gave a remark. "You know Emilie; you have to watch your diet. Or else, you'll lose your perfect figure."

Lili gently placed her napkin on the table and placed her hands on her lap gracefully. "That's why I invited you here. I want to tell you, that I'm going on a ten-month long vacation."

Kayla's jaws drop and she stared at Lili with a puzzled face. If you look closely, you'll see a buffering icon on top of her head indicating that she was processing what Lili had said. "What!" She shrieked making the whole restaurant turn to their table and making one waiter drop the tray he was holding.

Lili didn't mind the sudden attention and ruckus and repeated what she had just said. This time, with more emphasis. "I'm taking a ten-month vacation."

Kayla reached across the table and took both of Lili's shoulders on her hands. "But you have to attend the photo-shoots Emilie. You can't just simply back away from them for ten months." Kayla stated. "Why are you even taking a vacation as long as that? A week or two would be fine, but why 10?"

"I'm pregnant." She told her in a plain face and voice.

Her manager's face dropped and she sat back on her seat silently. "What?" She asked, this time in a soft whisper. "I thought you were single. How the hell did you become pregnant?" Kayla ran her hand through her hair and bit her lower lip.

Lili shrugged as an answer to her question.

"Who's the father?"

Lili stared at Kayla. "Do you really want to know?"

"Is he that important?" Kayla remarked sarcastically.

"Actually…" She started. He is important. Very important in fact. "Jin Kazama. He's the father of the baby I'm carrying."

Kayla's eyes widened at Lili. "Jin Kazama? "The" Jin Kazama is the father of your baby?" She sounded frantic, but her voice was at a down-low because of the ruckus she caused earlier. It was a good-thing since no one could hear her manager saying that Jin Kazama was the father of her child.

"Yes. And he's very supportive about me having this child, understand?"

Kayla couldn't do anything but nod her head. If Jin Kazama was the father of her client's soon to be child, then she had no disapproval then.

"Oh, and Kayla?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"Don't tell the press yet." Lili requested before standing up from her respective seat and leaving Kayla speechless.

"Welcome back Miss Lili." One of Jin's maids greeted her when she walked in the house.

"Where's Jin?" Lili asked.

"He's not home yet ma'am." The maid replied.

Lili nodded her head and told the maid to go back to whatever she was doing and that she won't eat dinner. The maid did what she said and left. Lili went to the upper ground floor of the house and planned to walk directly to her room to sleep until she passed Jin's room. She took two backwards steps and faced the door that tempted her to open it and step inside to see the world that Jin was hiding from the others. She'd been inside the room before, but she never really paid attention to the things inside it since she was in a hurry to get out of there. But now, the devil wasn't home and she lives in his house so why not give it a shot?

Her lips curved into a mischievous grin when she reached out to turn the knob of Jin's door. She pushed it open and it didn't even make a creaking sound that doors make when you open or close the door too slowly.

She popped one head in to make sure it was safe and saw that his room was just ordinary. A huge bed, a desk with piles of paperwork, a few cabinets and drawers and other things that gave indication that he was a busy, yet organized man.

Lili stepped inside the room to see more, but it really proved that his room was just perfectly ordinary. "Not really that surprising." Lili muttered to herself, until she saw something that really caught her attention. A picture frame on his bed-side table. It stood out from the rest of his things inside the room, because, 1: It was the only picture in this room and 2: It was a picture of a girl.

She approached the small table cautiously and picked up the picture frame. "What a beautiful girl." Lili remarked when she saw the picture.

It was girl wearing a white dress and white head band. She had a carefree smile on her face and her hands where behind her back that usually displayed a sign of grace and peace.

"She's my mother."

Lili turned around and saw Jin behind her. Her face softened a bit when she said, "She's very beautiful. She must have been loving too."

Jin approached Lili and took the picture from her hand. He stared at the lovely photo he had of his mother and a smile appeared on his face. "She was. She was kind, loving and caring. I couldn't have asked for another mother."

Her heart was touched at how he loved his mother. It was like the love she felt for her own father and deceased mother. She was so touched that she never felt the tears that were streaming down on her face.

"Are you okay?" Jin asked.

Lili nodded her head as a yes. "I am." She told him.

Jin stared at her suspiciously when she wiped her tears away. If she was okay then why was she crying?

"I have to go now." Lili turned around and approached the door. But before stepping out of the room she said, "Good Night Jin."

His door closed with a click when she left. And it was as if the whole room went silent for Jin. He smiled to himself and placed his mother's picture back on his bed side. "If it's a girl, I'd name her after you mom."

Lili stared at the ceiling of the room. She couldn't sleep very well because every time she closed her eyes the image of Jin's mother flashed on her mind. She touched her abdomen and started to hum a sweet lullaby that her mother used to sing. After a while her eyes started to close until she completely drifted off to dream land...

"Lili..."

Someone gently shook her to wake her up. She grumbled and rolled over to her side to avoid further distraction. She didn't want to wake up right at this moment.

She heard the curtains being pulled opn and sunlight suddenly streamed inside the room. Lili winced and pulled the covers up to cover her face. "Go away." She demanded. For a while, there was complete silence and Lili was satisfied. Until the covers were pulled down forcefully.

"What do you want!" She shouted as she jolted up, but was met with Jin's face only inches away from hers. Heat crept up on her face and she knew that she was actually blushing in front of him.

"Get ready for breakfast. After that, we're going to the hospital for a check up." He told her plainly.

"Check up? What check up? I'm perfectly fine if that's what you're asking." Lili attempted to leave leave the bed, but the minute she stepped on the carpeted floor, her head started to spin. She made a dash to the bathroom and started to throw up, even if she didn't eat a thing.

"Fine huh?"Jin remarked before standing from her bed and walking towards the door. "I expect you to be dressed and ready when you go downstairs understand?"

Lili wiped her mouth with the back of her hand when Jin left the room. She helped herself up with the bathroom sink and opened the faucet to wash her face. She looked up to the mirror and stared at her face. "Great. Morning Nausea."

* * *

**Again, please review even if you're not logged in. Thank You for supporting the Jin and Lili bandwagon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Whoopee I finally uploaded chapter 3.**

**You know, I have decided to name my chapters since naming them, "chapter 1", "chapter 2", "etc." is kinda boring. After my finals I'll come up with chapter names to help you guys get on track.**

**Oh and By The Way, I wrote a story entitled Sweet Desire. You guys should check it out if yu have the time. It's a rated M one-shot that took place a few years after this story's ending. I'm planning to change the name of their daughter once this story is over though.**

**Anyways, have fun with this chappie that has a tragic ending *spoiler***

**Disclaimer: Still don't have the money to buy Tekken from Harada.**

* * *

Lili entered the compound and walked pass the front desk sine she already knew her destination. After some thought, she had decided to drag Asuka out of her condo unit to shop since she was bored with watching TV and checking her photos that they took a month ago for a known magazine. She walked towards the elevator with great strides earning a few head turning looks from the people who worked there and from the people who were just simply there.

Once inside the crowded elevator she pressed the 9th floor button and waited impatiently as the elevator brought her up the building. The elevator wasn't too crowded, but it did have 3 other people in them. 3 people who probably recognized her since they were staring at her while they where inside the damned thing. They probably thought that she was sexier and prettier in person, but that's just because her pregnancy is still early. A few more weeks and her abdomen will become a huge bulge.

While Lili was counting the floors they were passing one man came up to her and asked her out. Lili thought he was okay. He had messy auburn hair and gray eyes that where a few shades darker than hers. His features were chiseled with a sharp nose and kissable lips. He was wearing a plain white polo shirt that revealed his body build and he was just as tall as Lili- who at that time wasn't wearing any heels.

She didn't know what to say, and the other two people inside the elevator were waiting for her answer. When she heard the elevator ring, she gave him a quick smile and said, "I'm sorry, but I already have plans for today." And with that she left the elevator and hurriedly walked down the hall and to Asuka's condo.

When she reached Asuka's place she didn't knock on the door and just took out the spare key that Asuka gave her. When she was inside she immediately looked around to see if her best friend was any where to be found, but it was completely empty. Not to mention messy.

There were empty cans of sodas and bags of chips littered on the floor, which was very unusual because Asuka prefers her environment clean and organized.

"Asuka?" She called out and turned to one corner where the bathroom was located. Just at the right moment she saw a familiar face walking out of the bathroom holding a towel up to his face.

"Lili!" Hwoarang exclaimed sliding on the floor and bumping his head on the hard wood when he caught sight of her.

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit before asking him if he was okay. He nodded his head at the same time rubbing it while helping himself off the ground. "What are you doing here?" He asked once he already stood straight.

"I'm here to drag Asuka out of this place and to the mall." She replied.

Hwoarang scratched the back of his head and was about to answer when Asuka came out of the bathroom. "Lili?"

She stood there a minute as she tried absorbing the situation in front of her. She suddenly gave them a malicious grin that totally gave out the question. "Did you two just- ?" She started but was cut off by Asuka.

Asuka pushed her to the living room in order to avoid questions and blurted, "Why are you here Lili?"

Forgetting their situation she answered, "I came here to take you to the mall." She looked over her shoulder to give Hwoarang a look before saying, "If it's okay with you of course."

Hwoarang simply shrugged and went back inside the bathroom so that he wouldn't hear what the two girls will be talking about. Or to make it look like he didn't want to hear what they where talking about 'cause once he was inside the bathroom he pressed his ear on the door to eavesdrop on the girls conversation.

"You will go out in public while pregnant?" Asuka asked her not really surprising Hwoarang since he already knew this fact because Asuka told him the whole story.

Lili flipped her hair and placed a hand on her waist. "So? I'm only a month pregnant and my stomach isn't that huge so I don't think people will actually notice the difference." She reasoned.

Asuka was pondering the offer and placed a hand on her chin. She thought and thought until a condition popped into her mind her eyes sparkling when she faced Lili.

A small smile played on her lips and her eyes gleamed mischievously. "If I go with you, will you promise not to use the spared key I give you for 2 weeks?"

"Deal. If you want, I won't use it until I give birth." She told her.

Something malicious appeared in her mind and she couldn't help but give Asuka a sheepish grin. "And why don't you want me to use your spare key for 2 weeks? And by the way, why didn't you get pregnant?"

Asuka rolled her eyes at Lili and turned around so that she could head to her room to change. "It's called protection Lili. Tell Jin to use his condoms when you do it again someday."

Her jaws drop at her statement. "I am not doing it again with him!" Lili shouted when Asuka slammed the door to her room.

3princessOFmishaps3

Jin heavily exhaled as he put down his phone on the desk. He rested his elbows on the surface and rubbed his temples to get rid of the aching head ache he was experiencing from Lili's constant mood swings. They really weren't on good terms, but because of the baby he had to take it. He wanted to make her happy as he wanted to settle things with her, but she's the one who keeps on pushing herself away. She would ignore the gifts he gave her and would usually dump them on the closet and his efforts on coming home early were wasted because she never left her room when he arrives.

She's so childish and she doesn't act like her age sometimes. Like Xiaoyu when she wants to go to an amusement park or Asuka when she wants things done. Why are girls so hard to read? He just wants to impress Lili and take her in. He was confused right now and it was like a game of tug-of-war. The competitors are his brain and heart convincing him that he isn't in love with the bratty girl yet the other one is arguing that he is.

He was so caught up with the game of tug-of-war when Nina entered his office unexpectedly. "Someone wants to see you Mr. Kazama."

Jin looked up, but still kept rubbing his temples. "Tell them to come in." He ordered.

Nina nodded her head and turned around to leave, but Jin grabbed the moment and called out to her making her pause and turn back. "You have further instructions?" She asked assuming that Jin wanted her to do something for him. Surprised she was when he shook his head no.

His face was blank and serious when he lowered his desk on the surface of the desk and asked, "How do you impress a girl who enters constant mood swings and seem to want to kill you?"

She gave him a look of puzzlement when heat crept on her face. His boss had never asked these types of questions before. If she remembered clearly, a lot of girls wanted Jin Kazama and would usually throw themselves at him. In fact, the only girls who loathed him to the extent of killing him was Asuka Kazama and her best friend, Emelie de Rochefort. Aside from the, he couldn't think of other girls who would attempt to take out his life. Except her sister Anna of course, bu she didn't really count, since she was hired to kill Jin. Plus that girl was such a slut.

Jin was impatient, but it didn't show on his face. "Well?"

Nina slowly backed. "Usually you shower girls with riches in order to get their heart or impress them." She suggested taking the advice from a past experience.

"I can't shower her with riches cause she's already bathing in them. Everything I do is wrong to her." He shared making the former assassin turned secretary uncomfortable.

"I-I'll call her in." She said before leaving his office abruptly not even turning around to see his reaction.

She didn't really want to hear any more ridiculous questions from him, so she decided to just leave and call in the person who wanted to see him.

Jin stared at the door and looked down on his desk. He leaned on his huge chair and rested both arms on the arm rest. "Lili Rochefort." He muttered and closed his eyes slowly. "Why must you do this to me?" He asked no one in particular forgetting the client that Nina had mentioned.

He was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard the door to his office open.

"Jin?" A childish and familiar voice ringed in the room.

His eyes shot open and he jolted up from the seat. "Xiaoyu?" He asked recognizing the small girl in front of him. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to China and opened your amusement park there?"

Xiaoyu smiled at him and replied in her usual jolly voice, "I'm planning to open one here in Japan. I decided to stop by to see how you were doing."

He gave a warm smile to show her that he missed her. "I'm fine thanks for wondering. How about you?"

She beamed and her whole face lit up. "I've been great! My amusement is a big hit and China and has been gaining a lot of tourists."

"I guess your dream finally came true." He stated sounding happy for her.

She nodded her head excitedly, but then remembered what Hwoarang told her when she came by to stop at Asuka's place first. He said Asuka and Lili went shopping, but they did talk for a while and the subject of Lili's pregnancy suddenly popped. Her smile shrank and turned into a conservative one. Her eyes were sad as it was perfectly obvious that she was coping. "So your gonna be a father?" She asked trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. It's true that all her dreams came true, but she never told Jin her real feelings for him when she left for China. How she regrets that now since she knows his full attention is on someone else now.

Jin's smile faded and his face turned serious again. "So you know." He pointed out not really intending to since he knew about her feelings. He knew about Xiaoyu's small crush on him since they were at Mishima High, but he never really did mind it and convinced himself that it was just something that would pass. He had to admit he felt something too, but the quest for destroying the devil gene had forced him to forget about it and let it fade. Right now he was facing her, but nothing. He guessed he wanted to take a certain blondes attention now since they were to have a baby soon.

She just nodded her head the small smile not leaving her face. "I'm so happy for you. She's so lucky to have you and you're so lucky to have her."

Lucky to have her? She hated him, wanted to kill him and ignored him at all costs. In fact if other people where to judge, they would say he was unlucky to have her. But he guessed in some other factors he was lucky. She was beautiful, tall, famous, rich and hot. Plus the fact that she can fight. Yhep, he was lucky all right. Lucky in so many ways than none.

"You know I've missed you." He said.

Xioayu's smile grew bigger. "Me too."

The room fell silent for a few minutes making them uncomfortable. Xiaoyu couldn't take it and was about to open her mouth to say something when Jin's phone suddenly rang. He picked his phone from the desk and pressed the answer button. He pressed the receiver on his right ear and said, "Jin Kazama."

"Jin? Come to the hospital quick." Asuka's voice cracked on the other line. She sounded frantic and worried which alarmed Jin.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Lili. Some fan accidentally pushed her off the escalator when we were at the mall. She was bleeding non-stop and we don't know if the baby is gonna be all right." Asuka paused a moment to take a deep breath and continued, "She's crying Jin. And she won't stop. Come over here now!" She demanded before ending the call leaving Jin hanging. He just sat there not even putting down the phone.

Xiaoyu gave him a worried look. "What's wrong?"

Jin stared blankly into space. "The baby's in danger." He muturred before scrambling off his seat to grab his coat from the rack.

"What?" Xiaoyu asked watching Jin move in a quick pace.

"We might lose the baby Xiao. Lili fell down the escalator." He explained before opening the door. "Cancel all my appointments for today. This is an emergency." He said when he passed by Nina, he didn't give her time to ask where he was heading as he had no time for questions. He ignored the people who offered him some papers to sign and left Xiaoyu stumbling to follow him, but wasn't able to when he was finally out of the building and into his car.

He switched the engine to 5 and stepped on the pedal making the car run 80 kph.

When he finally arrived at the hospital a lot of doctors and people turned their heads toward him because he was such an important man. He went to the front desk and asked where Lili was and headed directly towards where she was located. His adrenaline was pumping and worry was written all over his face.

"Lili?" He called out the minute he entered through the doors of a private clinic.

There she was, sitting on top of the bed sobbing her eyes out. Her beautiful face was covered by her hands and her perfect poise was ruined because of her constant shaking. She didn't even look up to greet Jin.

He turned to his cousin who was sitting beside the bed trying to comfort Lili.

Asuka stood up and walked towards him. "The doctor's said she lost the baby."

With that sentence Lili's sobs turned to ear-piercing wails and she started to go crazy on the bed. Asuka went out of the room to call a nurse while Jin just stared at the far-off distance. Like Lili, he felt like crying himself, but wouldn't do so since he knew that he needed to comfort her at this time.

He approached her bed and hugged her trying to calm her down.

Lili gripped his shirt and sobbed on his chest trying to muffle her screams. His best coat was wet with her tears already, but he didn't care. He still held her in his arms and tightened his hug to ensure her that it was okay.

"I'm sorry." She muttered in between sobs. "I'm really sorry, I should have been more careful."

Jin felt sorry for her. He buried his face on his hair and gently whispered in her ear, "It's okay. It was just an accident."

She shook her head a few times and tightened her grip on his shirt. "It's all my fault." She whined.

He loosened his grip on her and pulled away a little. He grabbed her jaw and tilted her head up so that he can look at her on the eyes. "Don't blame yourself Lili. It wasn't your fault."

Her lips quivered and her eyes where already sore from crying. "But our baby…"

Jin's lips curved into a smile. She said, "our" baby. Usually she used "my" baby instead of our. A simple change of word made him happy even if they did lose their child.

He cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her forehead. And surprisingly she didn't turn away. "He/She is already in a better place. So calm down okay? I'll make sure you'll be okay after this. I'm here so don't worry." He said before giving her forehead another kiss.

Lili calmed down a bit as those words really warmed her heart. Her face heated up and turned a shade of slight shade of pink. Is she falling in love with him? He's really compassionate about this, and she guessed she's starting to give in to his arms.

She pressed herself against his muscular chest and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Jin wrapped his arms around her as a response and leaned on top of her head. "I said it's okay. The baby's – "

"I'm not talking about the baby." She cut off. She pushed away from him and looked up to his face. "I mean I'm sorry for everything."

He smiled warmly at her and pulled her into another hug. He's in love with this girl already. She's spoiled, bratty and childish, but she's also compassionate and kind in many ways than none. And that's what he loves about her. But he's not telling her yet, if that's what she expects him to do.

* * *

**There you go! From then on, the story goes without Lili being pregnant. But mark my words she will be once this story reaches it's peak.**

**Don't forget to review the chappi okay? Good day all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Talk about a really long time of update... I'm really sorry guys! I was so busy this summer. We had a lot of cosplay events and meetings that I had little time to edit and come up with any ideas. But here I am with chapter 4 of Sweet Remorse. I had to re-write it a couple of times since I wasn't happy with the turn-outs of the first few drafts. Most of this chapter is just Jin and Lili and so will be the following chap. if you want other pair-ups to show, just tell me. If you guys want a little JinxXiaoyu, just tell me too. I am open to suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Namco owns All Rights and Harada has the right to decide what happens in Tekken.**

**And now, without further addo, here's CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Lili stared outside the window of the car watching the tall buildings that they had passed. She was lonely this day, but it seems that the weather wasn't agreeing with her since it was bright and sunny. Perfect day to go for a walk or a swim at the beach. For all she cared this day should have storm clouds and a heavy drought, but she guessed it's not every day that the weather coordinates with her feelings.

They had been from the hospital bearing the heart breaking news of losing the baby. Xiaoyu had arrived to comfort her just the same and she really appreciated it since she wanted the comfort of everyone she knows at that time. She hadn't told her father yet though, since she knew he would be extremely disappointed to know that the baby is gone.

Jin had left them after a while reasoning that he needed to go someplace and make some arrangements. Lili wanted him to be there to share their grief of losing their child, but she understood him because he was such a busy man.

"Lili?" A hand shook her shoulder gently causing her to turn around and face the said person. "We're here." Xiaoyu said, opening the door for her.

Lili couldn't mutter anything else, but a single oh and stepped off the car to face the huge mansion in front of her.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Asuka asked placing a hand on Lili's shoulder.

Lili timidly nodded her head still shocked from the traumatic experience. "I guess I should pack up and leave now right?" She asked her with lonely eyes.

Hearing herself speak now, she actually thought she would love to leave his place. But she had imagined leaving it with the baby still in her womb. Not without it.

Xiaoyu and Asuka stared at Lili with sympathy feeling her grief for losing a child.

She felt like a black hole had sucked all her feelings leaving her numb and confused. She wanted to cry so badly, but the tears just won't flood down. Asuka had probably sensed it since she surprised her when she grabbed her hand to pull her into a hug. "It's okay Lili, everything would be fine."

With those words, Lili broke out and cried as hard as she could on Asuka's shoulder. "What should I say to my father?" She asked her voice a bit muffled.

She patted her back and tried to stand on tiptoes so that Lili won't have to bend down. "He'll understand. I'm sure of that." She reassured her.

Lili nodded her head and pushed away from Asuka. She wipped her tears with the back of her hand and said, "I have to go now Asuka, Xiaoyu." She face the two girls and gave a slight nod. "I'm gonna pack my things."

"Do you want me to help you?" Asuka offered, but Lili shook her head no.

"I'll be fine." She told her before turning around to enter the huge mansion.

"I hope she'll be fine…" Xiaoyu trailed off trying to find the right words. She was on the verge of tears as the 21 year old Monegasque really touched her heart.

"I hope so too Xiao…I hope so too…" Asuka replied understanding how she felt placing a hand on her back to guid her back inside the car.

The minute Lili entered the huge doors of the mansion a servant had ran up to her and asked, "How was your visit to the hospital miss?"

Lili looked down on the floor and shuffled her feet uncomfortably. She didn't know what to say to the mere servant in front of her. She wasn't in the mood to be snobby and mean so she just muttered something telling her that she was perfectly fine and headed to her room respectively.

She shut the door behind her and lay on the soft bed. She thought of what she should do now that the very reason for living with Jin was already gone.

Now that the baby was gone, she should just pack up and leave then right? She could book the next flight to Monaco and leave Japan to stay away from him for a while. Or better yet, never see him again. She knew that would be a bit impossible to do since his company was the top trader and partner with their enterprises. She couldn't escape from him and he especially knew that.

What if she moves someplace where her dad doesn't know about? She could live alone for a while even without her favorite butler. She's old enough right? Well, she is 21 years old and turning 22 so maybe she could handle herself.

But what country? It should be in Europe and it should be a place that she knows well.

Lili sat up right when a place popped in her head. "France!" She exclaimed.

Yes, France. It was perfect. People spoke French, so she didn't need to put so much effort in speaking a different language. Plus, she knew the place well and she could get a decent job there as a model. After all, the modelling agencies there had been trying to book her for a while, but she only wanted to model in Tokyo since it was the only place where KOIFT was held and the place where her father stayed the most since Mishima Zaibatsu was there.

She could rent or buy an apartment there, where she could live independently.

"Wonderful!" Lili chipped clapping her hands together completely forgetting about the baby.

She was about to leave the bed to pack her things when a knock came at her door. Her head shot towards that direction and the knob turned with "him" pushing it open.

"Are you okay now?" He asked her.

Lili froze there and stared at him. She didn't say anything, but she did nod her head. "Thank you for your concern."

Jin pushed the door open completely to let himself in. He approached Lili and surprised her when he took her hand and held it with his. She was about to ask on what his intentions were when he beat her to it and said, "I asked Nina to cancel all my meetings, appointments and business trips for this week so that we could take a vacation."

Lili's jaws drop. "What?" She asked absent-mindedly.

"I figured you needed one since all the happenings are causing you stress." He started. "That's why we're going to France."

Her eyes widened and she took her hand. "What?" She asked disbelievingly. Did he just say France? The country where she wanted to escape to? She cocked her eyebrows and stared at him with doubt. "You're kidding me right? Do you even know how to speak French?"

Last time she remembers, he couldn't understand a word she said when she started talking to him in her native tongue.

"I have you, right?" He reasoned saying the words confidently like she wouldn't go against it. Surprisingly she didn't. A part of her wanted to shout at him for making that cocky statement and a part of her wanted to fall into the arms of the sweet and caring Jin. _'Who are you and what have you done to the Jin Kazama that I once knew?'_ She thought as she walked towards him and pushed him out the door. "I'll think about it. But if it's not already obvious, I think I'll refuse." She told him getting ready to close the door but his hand stopped her.

"You're not gonna refuse here Lili. At some point you have to go somewhere to recollect and forget about the things that happened." He remarked.

"If possible I want to forget you." She muttered under her breath.

He didn't hear it clearly, but he wasn't the type to push a person to tell him what he wants to know. Well… he was, but he will not push the person if the information isn't that important.

"So what do you say? Just one-week." He tried again.

Lili bit her lower lip and considered the thought. "Fine." She gave in. "One week with you, but not in France. After that you leave me alone." She demanded and slammed the door shut without waiting for an answer.

Behind the shut door, Jin's lips curved into a small smile as thoughts started to run in his head. "One-week is all I need."

"Bonjour madamme." The person in the front desk greeted.

"Bonjour." Lili replied. _"We made reservations under the name of Emilie de Rochefort." _She said in her native tongue which Jin didn't understand a bit.

"_Miss Lili. It's been a while yes? You've returned for your honey moon. Am I correct?"_ The person smiled and tilted her head to check Jin out.

Lili turned beat red and denied what she said. He didn't understand anything, but he thought it was something like being mistaken as a couple.

As she was talking to the person in the front desk she looked around analyzing the hotel they decided to stay in for the whole week. Lili had chosen it and told him that it was the finest hotel in Paris and she was a regular there so most of the employees knew her.

"Let's go." Lili interrupted his chain of thoughts.

"We have one room?" He asked as they walked towards the elevator leaving their things to the care of the bell boy. He wasn't so used to walking in a hotel with no guards. Not that he doesn't need any of them now since everything in his life had actually become peaceful and he didn't have to worry about getting killed at some point.

"Yes we do." She answered to his previous question. "But not one bed." She added and entered the elevator. "I ordered a suit that's like a condominium unit. It has a living area and a small dining area. It also has two rooms that have individual bathrooms and a balcony that looked over Paris." She explained.

"No kitchen?" He asked.

She laughed half-heartedly and turned her head to him (- just like how she turns her head in her intro). "Heavens no. If they added a kitchen, what was the purpose of room service bringing you your food then?"

The elevator door rang and Lili gracefully walked out of it. He stared at her back for a few seconds before walking out and following her. She was full-grown now and she evolved from the childish looking, Lolita inspired teenager to a full-time professional super model. But no matter how many years you add into her age, she was still graceful like a ballet dancer on a performance. Of course, she was a ballet dancer/gymnast turned street fighter.

"Here we are." She exclaimed pulling the doors open. When she walked inside she pointed to a door that was right across another door. "That would be your room and that would be mine."

Jin looked around and saw that the room was big. It had a living room and a dining room like Lili said. There were two doors across each other in a tiny hallway that leads to the balcony. Instead of unpacking inside his room he walked towards the balcony and looked outside only to be surprised by the beauty of Paris. He's been to France before, but he has never stopped to appreciate the sights. He was too much of a busy man for that, but right now he loves what he's seeing right now.

"You should see it during the night."

He turned around and saw Lili approaching her wearing a beautiful and flowing white dress. "The lights are magnificent and it's like a dream come true." She joined him in the balcony and sucked in the fresh air of Paris. "I've been here a lot of times already, but I never get tired of Paris no matter what."

Jin stared at her beautiful fade as the wind softly blew on the strands of her hair. "You live here?" He asked out of the blue.

"No." Lili answered.

"But you know their language." He reasoned remembering the time when Lili was talking to the clerk at the front-desk.

She chuckled and turned to him. "So does Canada."

He made a face and cocked an eyebrow. He was obviously confused and Lili could see that written all over his face.

"I'm from Monacco. A small country just outside the borders of France and Italy." She told him.

He didn't answer to her and just gave a slight nod. A moment of awkward silence engulfed them and both realized that they just had a normal conversation. A conversation where shouting, arguing, crying and persuasion wasn't involved. Just two people talking like they didn't try to kill each other a few years ago.

"You want to eat lunch at the hotel's restaurant, somewhere around here or you would you rather order room service?" She said breaking the silence.

"Where would you like to eat?" He asked her since he didn't have any idea on where to go.

Lili placed a finger on her chin and looked rather thoughtful. Her eyes lit up when an idea popped into her head and she flashed Jin the sweetest smile that she could conjure up. "I know the perfect place! It's a famous restaurant here and it serves the finest french cuisines."

So part one was actually going well. He was getting closer with her and they can strike up conversations without her slamming the door shut on his face. He can't wait for the rest of the week, but wait a second. This was a foreign land with foreign food. He heard stories of frying frog legs and serving raw snail. When he came here for a meeting once, the traders decided to hold it on a japanese restaurant so that he would feel right at home. With this girl, who was so eager to actually introduce him to foreign food, he doesn't know how long he can hold up. Even if he was the Jin Kazama.

* * *

**So sorry for the Cliff-hanger, but I decided to end it here since I have plans for the next chapter.**

**Don't you think Jin and Lili is way too OOC in this story? Oh well. That's why they call it "fan fiction"**

**Wasn't too proud with this chap since I don't have the time to proofread, but I hope you enjoyed it. Give me review if you did otherwise.**


End file.
